<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К - котики by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994929">К - котики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020'>fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav'>Koldthav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Psychology, Public Nudity, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...У нас там съемка с обнаженной натурой! Мужской! То есть много! Голых! Мужиков! С хуями!"</p><p>Продолжение мини "Волонтеры в приюте "Пушистый рассвет"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К - котики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225219">Четыре перекрестка четырех дорог</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020">fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav">Koldthav</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon">Shadow_Of_Moon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В том, чтобы привлечь друзей к своему творческому проекту, есть определенные плюсы. Например, внезапно выясняется, что многое из того, за что ты был готов платить деньги, можно сделать бесплатно.<br/>
По первоначальным подсчетам Вальдеса, на то, чтобы отснять календарь для приюта «Пушистый рассвет», нужно было вбухать примерно две зарплаты. Минимум шесть (а лучше двенадцать) моделей, гример, студия, хорошо хоть котиков давали бесплатно.<br/>
На это Вальдеса угораздило посетовать во время пятничных посиделок в пабе, и через десять минут Ли объявил, что его не то бывший любовник, не то сослуживец (возможно и то и другое вместе) готов предоставить им для съемок здание конюшни и неограниченные поля вокруг, Алва позвал какого-то своего приятеля в качестве одновременно модели и гримера, а Эмиль угорая от хохота уже звонил кому-то с предложением «страстно раздеться». Одним словом, идея «на подумать» превратилась в план примерно за четверть часа. </p><p>- Двенадцать котов, - уточнил Руппи, отдирая от футболки рыжего котенка. Котенок вывернулся и впился когтями в подол. - Двенадцать нервных, истошно орущих котов, которых надо будет прижимать к голому телу. Ты сейчас хорошо подумал?<br/>
- У меня есть валерьянка!<br/>
Это был неправильный ответ. Вальдесу пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы убедить «юного натуралиста», что это была шутка, но выдать ему двенадцать котов по списку Руппи отказался наотрез.<br/>
- Поеду с вами и даже не спорь. Ты будешь фотографировать, а кто успокоит котиков, проследит, чтобы у них была вода и туда не прибежала, например, собака? И Селина поедет, а то я один не справлюсь.<br/>
- Да неужто?!!<br/>
- Ну, я же так, просто волонтер, а Селина - ветеринар!<br/>
- Будущий. У нас там съемка с обнаженной натурой! Мужской! То есть много! Голых! Мужиков! С хуями!<br/>
Селина пожала плечами:<br/>
- Я наблюдала члены примерно десяти видов живых существ, включая человеческий со всех сторон и в том числе в разрезе. Если ни у кого из них не растет четыре сразу...<br/>
Вальдес выругался и ушел отбирать котов, ворча себе под нос: «члены она видела, да еще в разрезе... Устроил себе халявное свидание...».<br/>
В большом вольере, переделанном из кладовки, где держали немолодых и спокойных котов, внезапно обнаружился Кальдмеер, вычесывавший мрачную белоснежную зверюгу без правого глаза и с погрызенными в боях ушами.<br/>
Судя по морде, кот был бы не против располосовать глотку это жалкому человечишке, покусившемуся его кошачье достоинство, но Вальдес отчетливо слышал трескучее мурчание.<br/>
- Он тебе руку не откусит?<br/>
- Нет, - спокойно ответил Кальдмеер, разворачивая кота к себе другим боком.<br/>
Кот потоптался и улегся ему на колено, позволяя вычесывать спину и бок.<br/>
Вальдес посмотрел на Кальдмеера - тот как раз сидел, повернувшись изуродованной щекой; на мохнатую вредную тварь, которая ухитрялась одновременно делать надутую морду и мурчать...<br/>
- Могу я сделать тебе непристойное предложение?<br/>
На лице Кальдмеера отразился живейший интерес:<br/>
- Зная тебя, это будет что-то вроде предложения забраться в чужой сад и наворовать там яблок?<br/>
- Нет. Хуже. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сфотографироваться обнаженным? Мне нравится фотографировать обнаженную натуру, и я планирую сделать календарь с красивыми голыми мужиками и очаровательными приютскими котиками!<br/>
Кальдмеер усмехнулся:<br/>
- Я уже по теме не подхожу, разве нет?... - Он поднял глаза на Вальдеса и резко оборвал смех, переспросил с огромным удивлением:<br/>
- Ты сейчас серьезно?<br/>
- Более чем.<br/>
Кальдмеер в растерянности потер шрам на щеке. Вальдес знал, что есть и еще: на плече, боку и бедре. Как-то раз они угодили под ливень, гуляя по городу, и Вальдес позвал Кальдмеера к себе обсушиться и переодеться. Кальдмеер тогда стащил мокрую одежду, ничего не стесняясь, и Вальдес имел возможность рассмотреть...<br/>
Тогда и историю их приобретения услышал - о том, как Кальдмеер испытывал самолет какого самонадеянного конструктора, с непроизносимой фамилией на Б… И вначале все было хорошо, а из «колокола» самолет не вышел.<br/>
- Если ты скажешь, можно снимать и так, чтобы шрамов не было видно, но я бы хотел именно с ними. Ты… это будет красиво и очень горячо, поверь мне. </p><p>Первыми приехали Савиньяки. В джип, принадлежавший Эмилю, влезли кроме них двоих еще Ариго, Райнштайнер, Рокэ и какой-то молодой парень, Вальдесу незнакомый. А помимо людей - вино, пляжный зонтик, немаленький металлический чемоданчик, и огромная пушистая собака.<br/>
- Это Марсель, а с хвостом - Котик, - представил Рокэ. - Осторожно, он кусается.<br/>
- Только по команде, - уточнил Марсель, прижимая к себе странный металлический чемодан. - Так, кого красить?<br/>
Котик унесся на задний двор, где немедленно раздался разноголосый веселый лай. Очевидно, легавые Эпине с мохнатой тварью были давно знакомы.<br/>
Первая часть фотосъемки прошла, как по маслу. Когда Вальдес громко спросил, кто пойдет первым, все на секунду замялись, как перед кабинетом врача на укол, и вперед выступил торкский приятель Эмиля, Ойген.<br/>
- Давай меня. Что делать?<br/>
Вальдес на пробу поставил его напротив торцевой стены внутри конюшни. На фоне темно-красного некрашенного кирпича светловолосый и белокожий бергер выглядел отлично. Ойген подкрутил свои роскошные усы, взял хлыст, выгнул его в руках. Эмиль пристроил ему на плечи миниатюрного сиама с презрительными голубыми глазами. Пока сиам пытался пристроиться поудобнее, а Райнштайнер - усадить кота так, чтобы ему не совсем уж изодрали плечи, Вальдес и Эпине стратегически пристроили пару уздечек на подставке под седла. Мешанина ремней и пряжек прикрыла член.<br/>
- Все отлично, все нахуй из кадра!<br/>
На фото этого видно не было, но особой прелести ситуации придавало то, что Райнштайнера все это, кажется, возбуждало: пока он стоял, обнаженный, под чужими взглядами и вспышками фотоаппарата, его член пришел в практически боевую готовность.<br/>
Все деликатно промолчали. Ойген сделал вид, что все абсолютно нормально, по крайней мере, смущения Вальдес у него не заметил.<br/>
Следующим вызвался Ариго. Под это фото Вальдес собирался использовать пустой денник. На широкий каменный «подоконник» усадили пять разномастных котиков, и Руппи выдал им горсть корма, чтобы пять минут посидели тихо. Ариго встал на фоне деревянной дверцы, но когда он просто стоял, получалось глупо. Вальдес быстро листал блокнот с зарисовками, в котором планировал фотосет, на предмет чего интересного, когда Райнштайнер, стоявший рядом, негромко предложил:<br/>
- Может спиной будет лучше? Извини, если лезу не в свое дело.<br/>
Вальдес пожал плечами.<br/>
- Можно попробовать.<br/>
Прежде, чем он успел попросить, Райнштайнер сказал, обращаясь к Ариго:<br/>
- Повернись спиной и возьмись за прутья.<br/>
Это была не просьба, но Вальдес тут же и думать об этом забыл. Жермон подчинился, повернувшись к ним спиной, и поднял руки, взялся за железные перекладины в верхней половине дверцы. Он оглянулся через плечо, и Вальдес увидел, что на щеках Ариго проступила краска.<br/>
- Охуеть! Вот так и стой! Ойген, мяукни, что ли, чтоб пушистые суки перестали жрать!<br/>
Райнштайнер сделал лучше: он пошуршал по полу кончиком хлыста, который все еще держал, и кошки заинтересованно вытянули головы. Какая-то одна осталась харчить корм, но кадр она не портила. Ариго на скребущий звук слегка вздрогнул и сжался, но тут же медленно выдохнул, расслабляясь.<br/>
На фотографии пять котиков нагло рассматривали голую задницу смущенного и раскрасневшегося Ариго. Вышло преотлично.<br/>
- То, что надо! - Обрадовался Вальдес. - Так, фокус вроде там где надо… Вы двое свободны. Ли, Эмиль, раздевайтесь! Вы следующие.<br/>
Он просматривал кадры и не видел, как Райнштайнер легонько шлепнул хлыстом по голой заднице Ариго.<br/>
С Савиньяками все было просто. Встали рядом, прикрыли друг другу все неприличное шлемами для верховой езды. Шлемы, черные и бархатистые, выдал Эпине. Ли посадил кота на руку и тот сложил лапы ему на плечо и свесил хвост, Эмиль устроил своего на сгибе локтя пузом кверху. Вальдес их обоих фотографировал не первый раз, так что уложились в пять минут.<br/>
После этого Райнштайнер и Ариго выпросили у Эпине двух коней и уехали в лес, Эмиль пошел за пивом, а Ли остался помогать Вальдесу. Кто-то должен был держать отражатель и поправлять свет.<br/>
Под свое фото Эпине оседлал коня. Конь был огненно-рыжий, с подстриженной на длину ладони гривой. Вальдес смотрел на него с некоторой опаской: он как-то предпочитал средства передвижения не отягощенные собственными мозгами.<br/>
- Подержать его?<br/>
- Это еще зачем?<br/>
Робер сунул ногу в стремя и одним движением оказался в седле, устроился боком, в позе, которая казалась Вальдесу ненадежной и не особо анатомичной.<br/>
- Давай мяукалок.<br/>
Вальдес и Валме быстро сгрузили ему на колени четырех котят. Пятый не помещался и Робер взял его за шкирку и осторожно пристроил на круп коня.<br/>
- Если кто-то вопьет в меня когти - десантирую, - пригрозил Робер, сгребая котят так, чтобы пушистые жопы прикрыли пах.<br/>
Ворох пушистых котят, в сочетании с начищенными до блеска суровыми сапогами для верховой езды и насмешливой улыбкой Эпине, являли собой несколько сюрреалистичную картину. Робер легонько тряхнул поводом, и конь обернулся, как будто хотел посмотреть, какой хуйней страдает любимый хозяин. </p><p>На этом месте был объявлен перерыв. Вальдес уже порядком устал, хотел шадди и бутерброд, к тому же оказалось, что еще трое приглашенных на съемку не приехали.<br/>
- Притащишь сюда этого рыжего, с которым мы в тир ходили, - утешил его Эмиль. - И Рамона, он вроде обещал на выходные приехать. А то, что приятель Эпине не явился - так и к лучшему. Наглый он сверх меры!<br/>
- А Джастин где? Он мне ничего не писал.<br/>
- Дуется, - хмыкнул Эмиль. - Что его променяли на какого-то там парикмахера.<br/>
Вальдес не понял, и Эмиль соизволил пояснить:<br/>
- Я про Валмэ. Он стилист или что-то вроде этого.<br/>
- А, так они с Рокэ теперь… А-а-а! - Вальдес за перипетиями личной жизни Алвы никогда следить не успевал. И тут он вспомнил торкскую парочку. - Слушай, Эмиль, а эти твои приятели из Торки, они что, тоже вместе?<br/>
- Не, - Эмиль махнул рукой. - Они друзья с привилегиями. С большими специфическими привилегиями…<br/>
Кальдмеер обещал, что кофе и перекус на Вальдеса они (имелись в виду Селина, Руппи и сам Кальдмеер, организовывавшие перевозку котиков) взяли, но, подойдя к выделенной пушистым задницам полянке, Вальдес чуть было не сбежал просить еды у Эпине. Что-то там происходило.<br/>
Руппи сидел с лицом «можно я сдохну прямо тут», Кальдмеер - непривычно смущенный и, одновременно, злой, но Вальдеса они оба увидели и сбегать было поздно.<br/>
- Все в порядке? - Спросил он, поочередно переводя взгляд с одной насупленной дриксенской физиономии на другую.<br/>
- Руппи? - Кальдмеер вопросительно посмотрел на бывшего ученика.<br/>
Тот передернул плечами, а потом разразился тирадой, наполовину состоявшей из дриксенских слов, но общий смысл Вальдес уловил:<br/>
- Моя чертова параноидальная мать устраивает истерики не только мне! Она, видите ли, считает, что я вконец отбился от рук, бросил бедненькую ее одну на все лето, чтобы она там умерла от слез и корвалола, потому что влюбился! В него! - и Руппи указал на Кальдмеера.<br/>
- Она мне сегодня дозвонилась - и откуда только номер нашла? - и угрожала сказать полиции, что я… - Кальдмеер замялся, очевидно подыскивая формулировку повежливее, но Руппи, доведенный до цугундера, миндальничать не стал:<br/>
- Что ужасный кошмарный военный преподаватель растлил ее сына! Она немного забыла, что мне уже больше восемнадцати!<br/>
- Пиздец, - честно обозначил свое ахуение Вальдес.<br/>
Руппи что-то сказал на дриксен, судя по интонациям, выматерился. Обычно вел он себя подчеркнуто воспитанно, а тут прорвало. Вальдес похлопал его по плечу.<br/>
- Родители, они такие. В смысле, мои-то как раз еще ничего, но я всю жизнь дружил с Алвой, а его папаша тот еще тиран.<br/>
- Вот возьму, и переведусь учиться в Талиг!<br/>
Для военной специальности это было невозможно, но отговаривать Руппи Кальдмеер не стал, пусть спустит пар, а потом сам одумается.<br/>
- Там настолько ебанутая семейка? - уточнил Вальдес, когда дожевал бутерброд и утащил Кальдмеера покурить в стороне от котиков.<br/>
- Там преотличная бабушка, - усмехнулся Кальдмеер. - Но, надо признать, я вовремя решил сменить обстановку.<br/>
- Но ты же не… то есть…<br/>
- Конечно, нет! - судя по взгляду, кулака Вальдес только что избежал чудом. - Но в Дриксен одних слухов достаточно, чтобы тебя вышвырнули за порог, причем я даже не знаю какие хуже: о педофилии или мужеложестве… А вот во втором меня вполне можно обвинить.<br/>
Конечно, их прогулки и без того весьма походили на свидания, но Вальдес мысленно завопил от радости, что не ошибся. </p><p>Фотографировать Валмэ Вальдес рассчитывал с бежевым пушистым котом, унаследовавшим от чистокровных гайифских предков очаровательную маску на морде.<br/>
- Вас хотелось бы как-то мило...<br/>
- Насколько мило?<br/>
- Пасторально, - выкрутился Вальдес. - Суровых каменных стен и всего такого у меня уже хватает.<br/>
- Снаружи есть стог сена и заросли ромашек, - подсказал Эпине. - Это достаточно мило?<br/>
- Мне что, еще косы с цветочками заплести? - пошутил Валмэ, но Вальдес шутки не понял:<br/>
- А можно?!!<br/>
Волосы у Марселя были едва до плеч - не слишком наплетешь - да еще и хитро выстрижены, но они с Алвой за четверть часа наколдовали короткую, очень пышную косу, переплетенную с цветами и травами. Марсель отлично командовал, и гонял Алву, пока эту прелесть сооружали, но когда началась съемка - оробел, залился краской.<br/>
- Под этот сюжет лучше бы девушку,- сказал он насмешливо, когда Вальдес художественно укладывал на сене самого Валмэ, косу и кота, но слышно было, что смеется Валмэ над собой.<br/>
- Еще чего. С парнями мне интересней, - отшутился Вальдес.<br/>
А потом догадался цикнуть на зрителей и отогнать их, «чтобы рефлексы не разбрасывали».<br/>
Без Алвы рядом стало получше. Марсель, должно быть, комплексовал, потому что был не из их полувоенной тусовки, но снимки получились едва ли не лучшими.<br/>
- Отлично! - обрадовался Вальдес. - Ну что, тащите кто-то сфинкса, будем неземную красоту Рокэ оттенять!<br/>
Эмиль заржал.<br/>
- Кого-кого тащить?<br/>
- Сфинкса... Ну, там есть один кот, который выглядит как большая лысая мошонка с зубами, не ошибешься!<br/>
Кота Эмиль принес на вытянутых руках.<br/>
- Пацан сказал, что лысую мошонку он тебе еще припомнит. Забери это у меня!<br/>
Алва, не стесняясь публики, разделся и забрал кота. Тот грациозно уложил лапы ему на плечо.<br/>
- Надо же, какой ты красивый, - умилился Алва, почесывая порождение ночных кошмаров за ухом. - Бархатистенький, тепленький…<br/>
- У тебя вроде такой же был? - Припомнил Эмиль.<br/>
- Да, Пират. Его так прикольно было гладить по укурке…<br/>
Алва отработанно встал в лучший ракурс и призывно улыбнулся. </p><p>Самое сложное Вальдес оставил под конец.<br/>
- Давай я расскажу, что хочу сделать, - если всеми остальными Вальдес без зазрения совести командовал, то с Кальдмеером предпочел сначала обьясниться. Впрочем, остальных-то он не заставлял демонстрировать самое уязвимое. - Я бы хотел, чтобы ты встал вот тут и взял кота на руки. За вами темный фон, и в первую очередь зрители будет смотреть на силуэт, а ноги, плечи и задница у тебя красивые.<br/>
- Кажется понял.<br/>
Кальдмеер покосился на Ли, помогавшего с отражателем, но ничего не сказал и начал раздеваться. Однако, идея придуманная Вальдесом не сработала.<br/>
- Паршиво, - мрачно сказал он, листая кадры. На слишком контрастном снимке светлая кожа Кальдмеера и белый кошачий мех сливались друг с другом. - Кота надо на что-то посадить...<br/>
Рядом стоял колченогий столик, и Ли быстро поснимал с него на пол скребницы, порванную уздечку и обломки овсяного печенья. Кальдмеер усадил кота на стол.<br/>
- А мне что делать? Наклониться к нему?<br/>
И, не дожидаясь, пока Вальдес скомандует, нагнулся, опираясь локтями на стол, и протянул руку к коту, почесывая его за ухом. Одноглазая тварь оглушительно заурчала, а Вальдес едва не взвыл. Это было именно то, чего он хотел, только лучше: плечи красиво напряглись, а изгиб спины заставлял взгляд следовать к заднице.<br/>
- Охуенно! - сообщил он. - Вот так и стой, только сейчас я...<br/>
Вальдес, забыв спросить разрешения, взъерошил ему волосы, поправил неудачно согнутую руку и заставил немного сместиться в сторону, чтобы угол стола прикрывал пах. Нажал ладонью на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, и опомнился только когда под его прикосновением по чужому телу пробежала дрожь. Но Кальдмеер подчинился его движению не протестуя.<br/>
- Вот так отлично. Нет, не смотри в камеру, смотри на кота.<br/>
Он сделал несколько кадров, немного меняя ракурс, и, выбрав лучший, подошел, чтобы показать.<br/>
- Смотри. Я пересниму, если тебе не нравится.<br/>
В ожидании вердикта он пиздецово нервничал, но Кальдмеер тихо сказал:<br/>
- Знаешь... такого я не ожидал, - и это прозвучало похвалой.<br/>
- Тогда все готово.<br/>
- Можно одеваться?<br/>
Вальдес только сейчас заметил, что они стоят вплотную, и ему достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы...<br/>
- Да... да, конечно. </p><p>Вальдес собирал оборудование, когда к нему подошел Алва, все еще таскающий на плече лысое чудовище.<br/>
- Рохелито, не тупи. Упустишь свой шанс.<br/>
- Ты о чем?<br/>
- Сам, что ли не видишь, как этот дрикс перед тобой стелется?<br/>
Вальдес залился краской.<br/>
- С чего ты взял? Ну, позирует он хорошо, но и ты сам...<br/>
Алва скептически выгнул бровь.<br/>
- Я сам отлично знаю разницу между тем, чтобы хорошо позировать, чтобы никто не понял, что я стыжусь своих шрамов, и тем, чтобы соблазнять кого-то, кто мне настолько нравится, что на стыд уже наплевать.<br/>
Рокэ знал, о чем говорил, потому что на последнем курсе разбился на мотоцикле на окружной Олларии, оставшись на всю жизнь с периодическими мигренями в ушибленной голове и изуродованной шрамами спиной.<br/>
- И ты думаешь что…<br/>
- Угловая комната с камином. Проси именно ее.<br/>
Особняк подле конюшни, служивший гостиницей, был построен Леворукий знает когда, и Робер с Айрис очень старались атмосферу уютной старины не нарушать. Вальдес подозревал, что это было отнюдь не «уважение к наследию предков», а отличный маркетинговый ход, но какая разница? В конце-концов, что можно придумать романтичнее, чем вечер у камина в «старинном замке»?</p><p>- Как ты это придумал? - восхищенно спросил Кальдмеер, разглядывая фото.<br/>
Вальдес слил ему снимок на телефон и теперь наслаждался комплиментами.<br/>
- Подсвечиваешь как раз эту часть, - он провел рукой по щеке. - И, в тоже время, ты прав, даже я в первую очередь отнюдь не на шрамы смотрю!<br/>
- Как в любом деле, в искусстве тоже есть список правил, главное уметь их применять. А я люблю, и, как следствие, умею фотографировать людей. Все ведь хотят видеть себя красивыми. И желанными.<br/>
- Эротическое фото?<br/>
- Крайне редко. Сегодняшний календарь - едва ли не одна из самых неприличных моих работ.<br/>
- О, так есть и еще? Покажешь?<br/>
- Если модель разрешит, - расхохотался Вальдес. - Что вряд ли. Хочешь, я лучше тебя самого эротически наснимаю?<br/>
- Это деловое предложение? - Кальдмеер подмигнул ему, явно забавляясь.<br/>
- Смотря, что ты хочешь в качестве платы.<br/>
- Мммм… Ответ на неудобный вопрос. Возможно не один. И тебя после.<br/>
В дриксенской прямоте определенно были свои прелести.<br/>
- Согласен.<br/>
- Отлично, - Кальдмеер усмехнулся. - Ты фотографируешь, а я - задаю вопросы.<br/>
Он встал - они сидели на полу у камина, который только что долго разжигали - и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Вроде бы ничего особенного и не делал, но Вальдес не мог отвести взгляд. Может быть потому, что отчетливо ощущал: Кальдмеер хочет сейчас, чтобы на него смотрели. Раздевшись, он выпрямился, с чуть смущенной улыбкой.<br/>
- Что мне сделать?<br/>
Вальдес помедлил, после чего осторожно попросил, боясь нарушить незримую границу:<br/>
- Встань у стены.<br/>
Кальдмеер подчинился, шагнул к стене, прижимаясь к каменной кладке затылком, лопатками и ягодицами.<br/>
- Не надо… Встань свободно. Да, так лучше, - оказавшись в своей стихии Вальдес позабыл смущаться. - Свет просто отличный, даже отражатель не нужен, сейчас я только…. Ага. Прикоснись к лицу или оближи пальцы? Руки у тебя потрясающие.<br/>
Алва, которого Вальдес чаще всего фотографировал в спорных фотосессиях, все комплименты своему телу принимал, как должное - по крайней мере внешне - а не хмыкал недоверчиво, но зато в безыскусных жестах Олафа было особенное очарование, когда он провел кончиками пальцев по губам.<br/>
- В камеру не смотри, - напомнил Вальдес. - Можешь закрыть глаза, если хочешь, надо будет посмотреть - я скажу…<br/>
Глаза Кальдмеер все-таки закрывать не стал, но смотрел куда-то поверх объектива, когда нарочито медленно обводил языком пальцы.<br/>
- Есть, - Вальдес пролистал последние кадры. Пожалуй парочка удалась. - Спрашивай? Что ты хотел узнать?<br/>
- Тебя что, все это возбуждает? - Кальдмеер указал на изуродованную щеку.<br/>
Вопрос был задан абсолютно нейтрально, и Вальдес постарался подхватить этот тон:<br/>
- Если ты говоришь о… мммм… сексуальных склонностях - то нет. Следы на теле не возбуждают. Если же говорить о тебе - очень интересно, что будет, если их облизать.<br/>
У Кальдмеера заалели уши.<br/>
- Л…ладно. Твоя очередь. Что мне делать?<br/>
- Чувствительные места? Я имею в виду - кроме очевидного.<br/>
Вначале он предсказуемо потянулся к груди, но потом, видимо, счел, что соски входят в понятие очевидного, и медленно погладил шею, дав ладони на секунду замереть на горле, но этот кадр Вальдес поймать не успел.<br/>
- А теперь наоборот. К чему прикасаться неинтересно?<br/>
Этот трюк он когда-то вычитал в сети, но не применял раньше, а сработало на “ура”. Кальдмеер провел ладонью по животу и явно сам не ожидал, что разгоряченное ласками, вниманием и смущением тело отреагирует вот так, придя в полную боевую готовность.<br/>
Кадр Вальдес привычно взял немного выше паха, а сам изнывал от желания отложить фотоаппарат, опуститься на колени и взять в рот, прижать за бедра к стене, заставить стонать, а потом и просить… Нет, рано прекращать игру.<br/>
- Неинтересно, значит, - подколол он.<br/>
- Сам не ожидал.<br/>
- Спрашивай, что еще?<br/>
Во взгляде Кальдмеера отчетливо читалось «Садюга ты, Ротгер», и он не сомневался, что дрикс отомстит достойно. Кальдмеер встряхнул головой, облизал пересохшие губы:<br/>
- И что ты хотел бы сделать после того, как закончишь снимать? Взять меня? Или напротив, чтобы я как следует подготовил тебя пальцами, а потом…<br/>
Вальдес не был уверен, рад он сейчас, что одет, или предпочел бы оказаться БЕЗ врезающихся куда не надо джинсов.<br/>
- Я бы тебя покусал, но боюсь, тебе понравится… К черту снимки. Продолжим как-нибудь потом.<br/>
Кальдмеер рассмеялся и шагнул к нему, обнял, бесцеремонно забираясь ладонями под пояс штанов.<br/>
- Быстро же ты сдался.<br/>
- Ну и пусть. Хотя… А я могу задать вопрос?<br/>
- Конечно. На тех же условиях.<br/>
Вальдес перещелкнул камеру в автоматический режим и протянул ему. Предупреждать, что будет если уронит, даже не стал.<br/>
- Раздеться?<br/>
- Ну да. Я не умею так командовать, как ты, - Кальдмеер немного смущенно улыбнулся. - Поэтому, делай что хочешь. Просто… покажи мне себя?<br/>
Оказаться по другую сторону объектива было… неожиданно. Вальдес привык быть тем, кто видит картинку, и почти никогда - частью ее. Разве что, иногда фотографировал себя сам, отрабатывая ракурсы и свет, но там его тело было только основой, болванчиком для будущих идей.<br/>
Он стянул резинку, и волосы рассыпались по плечам, оглянулся вокруг. Что он может показать? Как?<br/>
Вальдес сел на кровать, не заботясь о том, что простыни на фото - это сущая пошлятина, откинулся назад, опираясь на локоть, и развел колени, демонстрируя, что их шутливая съемка не оставила его равнодушным.<br/>
Вспышка фотоаппарата ослепила его.<br/>
- А, черт! Опять я забыл, что она в автомате срабатывает…<br/>
Вышло наверняка ызарг знает что, но их обоих снимки уже не волновали. Кальдмеер отдал ему фотоаппарат и опустился на колени, и Вальдес чуть не уронил и фотоаппарат, и крышку от объектива, когда его члена коснулся горячий язык.<br/>
- Да погоди ты хоть с…. а, блять!<br/>
Он зарылся пальцами в короткие седые пряди, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не надавить и не заставить взять поглубже. Но тут дриксенский садист отодвинулся, облизал припухшие губы.<br/>
- У тебя был какой-то вопрос.<br/>
Настрой не то, чтобы упал, но перестало казаться, что он кончит, даже не прикасаясь к члену. Вальдес замялся, не зная как спросить, чтобы не испортить все прямо сейчас, и проклиная себя за неуемное любопытство, а Кальдмеера - за занудство, но тот, кажется, и сам догадался:<br/>
- После аварии никого у меня не было. Ты это хотел знать?<br/>
- Да. Прости.<br/>
- Ты вон тоже сколько кругами ходил… Привыкал?<br/>
- Еще чего! Боялся к тебе подступиться, чтоб в морду не получить!<br/>
Оба рассмеялись. Вальдес потянул его за плечи, чтобы затащить на кровать, и обнял ногами за талию.<br/>
- Готов испытать все твое нетерпение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>